Wear leveling (or wear-leveling), for flash or other type of solid-state memory, is a technique of tracking wear of the memory, usually by counting program/erase cycles, and placing data so as to distribute wear evenly about the memory. This prevents having highly worn parts of the memory with data that would then be error-prone and unreliable during reads. Wear leveling is thus a technique for assuring reliability of flash memory. But, wear leveling does not necessarily optimize memory for fast access of data, which would be desirable in a storage system. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.